Puckabrina songs
by Pearlfire
Summary: Songs for the Puckabrina fans! Heres a link for the channel on youtube! /watch?v SEsPloHpKJU&list PL5RDVX-SBdEN7PAaGhYaul Es44r oPe9&feature mh lolz
1. Puck is irresponsible

Puck had once again, stolen Sabrina's IPOD. He scrolled through favorites, hoping for something to blackmail her with. When a song caught his eye, the song was called Call me irresponsible. He pressed play.

Call me irresponsible

**_Sabrina does call me irresponsible _**  
Call me unreliable

**_She calls me unreliable too_**  
Throw in undependable, too  
**_I am Dependable! To insult her anyways….._**

Do my foolish alibis bore you?

**_What does alibis mean?_**  
Well, I'm not too clever, I

**_She did call me stupid_**  
I just adore you  
**_I am the trickster king! I adore none!_**

So, call me unpredictable

**_I'm not Predictable_**  
Tell me I'm impractical

**_I'm definitely impractical _**  
Rainbows; I'm inclined to pursue  
**_what?_**

Call me irresponsible  
Yes, I'm unreliable

**_I leave her with all the chores_**  
but it's undeniably true  
that I'm irresponsibly mad for you  
**_I like it better when she's the one mad_**

Do my foolish alibis bore you?  
Girl, I'm not too clever, I  
I just adore you  
**_Ok I adore her a little tiny bit,_**

Call me unpredictable  
Tell me that I'm so impractical  
Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue

**_What's up with this dude and rainbows?_**

Just then the headphones were ripped out of his ears.

"Hey!" Puck shouted turning to look at (Whom else?) Sabrina.

"This is mine idiot!"

"But I was using it!"

"Next time just ask!"

"Fine!"

With that Sabrina was gone.


	2. Perfect two

**Puck Laughed to himself, Sabrina was going to be so mad when she found out he had stolen her IPOD again. This time however she wasn't going to find him, he had hidden himself in a cave 'bout a mile from his bedroom door. He scrolled through her playlists this time. He was surprised to find a playlist called, "The trickster King", though when he pressed play something on the screen asked for a password. Since when did IPODS have password protected playlists? He suspected it had something to do with Wendell, that dude had a way around electronics! Struck on sudden inspiration he typed in his name. It started to play….**

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

**Puck laughed out loud! Sabrina had this song on a playlist named after him? Seriously? **

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

**In the morning Sabrina is always yelling at me for a prank…**

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

**I need food **

Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)

You're the straw to my berry (berry)

You're the smoke to my high (high)

And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

**I thought Sabrina didn't want to marry me? Girls are so confusing.**

Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

**Besides the fact that we are constantly yelling at each other**

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

**Cue smirk**

You can be the prince and I can be your princess

You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

**Sabrina never spills her heart**

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather

But I don't care as long as we're together

** I do like being with her**

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

**I thought you needed oxygen**

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

**Again, girls are confusing**

Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

**We really are, sorta…..**

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

**We're the perfect two**

You know that I'll never doubt ya

And you know that I think about ya

And you know I can't live without ya

**I would be sad if she ever went back to New York…**

I love the way that you smile

And maybe in just a while

I can see me walk down the aisle

**Did I say girls are confusing yet?**

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

**Me too**

Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

**And we're the perfect two**

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

**We're the Perfect two**

**The song ended and Puck sighed. Sabrina was definitely going to murder him when she found him. He was dead fairy meat.**


	3. Doing dishes

**Sabrina sighed; she had only just gotten her IPOD back from Puck. The family had run off someplace leaving her and Puck alone in the house. After finding this out she had promptly pushed a large bookshelf in front of Puck's bedroom door so she could be completely alone. Sighing again she went into the kitchen to do some dishes. She put the volume as loud as it would go and began to sing along.**

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

There's no one quite like you

You push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an idiot but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you,

So much, I think it must be

** Sabrina didn't hear the kitchen door open **

True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings

Just once please try not to be so mean

Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E

Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)

You can do it baby

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an idiot but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you,

So much, I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

I think it must be love

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?

Why do you say the things that you say?

Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be

But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you (like you)

No one else can break my heart like you (like you)

No one else can break my heart like you

**As the song ended Sabrina smiled and dried off her hands. She turned round and found Puck staring at her.**

**"I've never heard you sing before" He said softly.**

**"Yeah, I'm not good at it, so I don't normally do it" I replied. "How'd you get past the bookcase?"**

**"I wasn't in my room when you did it, I was in the bathroom."**

**"Oh, well I gotta go!" I said quickly slipping past him. **

**Before I left I cudda sworn I heard him whisper, "I thought you sang really good."**


	4. Heads will roll!

Sabrina Grimm was mad. No, mad was an understatement. She was furious. At everyone, She was mad at her parents for constantly fighting, she was mad at granny for not making normal food, she was mad at Red and Daphne for thinking that "Puckabrina" as they called it existed, She was mad at Mirror for betraying her family, she was mad at everything and everyone, especially a certain fairy-boy who couldn't lay off the pranks for just one stinking day. Today he had attacked her with mayo and grape jelly filled water balloons. It had taken 3 showers to get it all off. That had been the last straw. So she had gone and hidden in the forest so she wouldn't actually kill anybody.

She sighed and groaned. She couldn't hide here forever, already she had been here 3 hours and she could hear the family calling for her. Sabrina sighed again and stood up. If she didn't move they would find her and she was so not in the mood for any of them.

She began to run silently for town, to the new restaurant that Goldie had opened. No one would expect her to go there. As it specialized in karaoke and Goldie was always trying to get her to sing. Sabrina did not, could not sing.

The bell dinged above her as she walked in. She avoided everyone's eyes and sat down. The second she was seated Goldie was sitting across from her.

"Are you going to listen to me and sing today?"

"Nope" Sabrina replied, popping the P. "I only came here to get away from my family, if I'm around them for one more second I'm going to bite someone's head off."

"I'm sorry sweetie but if you don't sing I'll call Puck and tell him you're here."

"You wouldn't" I narrowed my eyes at her.

Goldie just grinned and pulled out her cell phone.

"Fine, but you're gonna regret this." I glared at her and went up to the stage.

"Ok, my name is Sabrina, most of you know me from around town" I said into the microphone. "And Goldie is going to force me to sing. So I'm going to sing 7 things."

The music began to play just as Puck caught sight of me through the window. Great, now he would never let me hear the end of this.

**I probably shouldn't say this**

**But at times I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous**

**Relationship we've shared**

**It was awesome but we lost it**

**It's not possible for me not to care**

**And now we're standing in the rain**

**But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear**

Puck was now sitting at the table I had previously occupied and was giving me a look that confirmed my worst fears. He was never going to let me live this down.

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)**

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends they're jerks**

**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

Out of the corner of her eye Sabrina could see Goldie shaking with laughter. She was so going to pay.

**It's awkward and silent**

**As I wait for you to say**

**But what I need to hear now**

**Is your sincere apology**

**And when you mean it, I'll believe it**

**If you text it, I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**Oh I'm not coming back**

**You're taking 7 steps here**

**And compared to all the great things**

**That would take too long to write**

**I probably should mention**

**The 7 that I like**

**The 7 things I like about you**

**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**

**And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

**Your hand in mine**

**When we're intertwined everything's alright**

**I want to be**

**With the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

**You do (oh)**

The song ended and Sabrina ran offstage. Goldie was so going to die. Heads were going to roll. Running in to said everafter Sabrina proceeded to give her a Piece of her mind.

"You are gonna pay for this Goldie! You knew Puck was out there all along didn't you?!"

Goldie was still shaking from laughter as she replied, "I think he liked it though."

"Yeah right, He's never gonna let me forget this!"

Just then Puck appeared.

"What was that about Grimm? Who knew you could sing almost as well as a braying donkey?"

"Oh shut it Puck, I am sooooo not in the mood." I glared at him and ran off. I could hear Goldie still laughing in the background.


	5. Dancing

PPOV

I came downstairs, rubbing sleep out of my eyes to find Sabrina curled up on the couch with a notebook, pen and her IPOD. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank-top. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. To me she looked stunning.

"Hey stinkpot, breakfast is on the table." She said glancing up at me.

I nodded and grabbed it before sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Whatcha listening to?" I asked after I had finished eating.

"Demi Lovato"

"Never heard of it." I shrugged.

"You've never heard of Demi Lovato? Stay here!"

She leapt up and threw her stuff on the couch before running upstairs. A few seconds later she came back with a blue speaker in her hands. She plugged it in and within seconds the living room was filled with music.

**Never had trouble getting what I want**

**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

**When I don't care**

**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**

**Won't wash my hair**

**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear high heels**

**Yea you, make me so nervous**

**That I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**

**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defenses up**

**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)**

Sabrina began dancing to the music.

"I love this song."

She must have been in a really good mood because she pulled me off the couch to dance with her.

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**

**When you come around, I get paralyzed**

**And every time I try to be myself**

**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

**It's just not fair**

**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**

**I gasp for air**

**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear perfume**

**For you, make me so nervous**

**That I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**

**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defenses up**

**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)**

**The feelings got lost in my lungs**

**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**

**And there's no one else to blame**

**So scared I take off and I run**

**I'm flying too close to the sun**

**And I burst into flames**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**

**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defenses up**

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)**

There was a pause before the next song.

"I feel that way sometimes." She confessed. "Like I want to act like a girl to impress someone and then cover up because I don't want them to know."

"Who makes you want to act girly?" I asked a little surprised that she had volunteered the information and a little jealous of whoever she wanted to impress.

She just shrugged as the next song came on.

**Before I fall too fast**

**Kiss me quick but make it last**

**So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye**

The music was slower and out of a burst of brave ment I pulled her into an overly dramatic waltz/tango.

**Keep it sweet, keep it slow**

**Let the future pass and don't let go**

**But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight**

**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**But please don't catch me...**

Neither of us noticed Daphne and Red watching from the stairs.

**See this heart won't settle down**

**Like a child running scared from a clown**

**I'm terrified of what you do**

**My stomach screams just when I look at you**

**Run far away so I can breathe**

**Even though you're far from suffocating me**

**I can't set my hopes too high**

**'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"**

**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**But please don't catch me...**

Sabrina shrieked in surprise as I dipped her. She came up laughing and I reveled in the rare moment. Us, together, not fighting, just laughing and having a good time.

**So now you see why I'm scared**

**I can't open up my heart without a care**

**But here I go, It's what I feel**

**And for the first time in my life I know it's real**

**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**So please don't catch me**

**If this is love please don't break me**

**I'm giving up so just catch me**

The music ended and we didn't move. I still had my arms around her waist and she had hers around my neck.

"Puck, you know your question earlier? About who made me want to act girly?"

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"The answer was You."

"Huh?" Did she just say what I thought she said?

"You heard me, you are the one I try to impress, go ahead and laugh." She seemed to brace herself.

She was not prepared for what I did next though. I swooped down and kissed her.

She tasted like chocolate and her favorite mint gum. When she kissed back I was in heaven.

After a few seconds we pulled back and stared at each other for a while.

"Daphne's been pushing me to say that for a while now."

"Glad she did." I murmured.

Suddenly we heard a squeal and we snapped our heads to see Daphne with Red's hand over her mouth.

Daphne had a camera in her hands and had obviously been taking pictures of us.

Me and Sabrina jumped apart as if by electrical shock.

"We were, just, um" I stuttered.

"Kissing!" Daphne yelled after removing Red's hand.

"NO!" Me and Sabrina cried.

"Don't deny it, we have photos!"

"Tell me Daphne, Are you ticklish?" Sabrina asked sweetly.

"Uh, RUN!"

Daphne and Red ran for their lives as me and Sabrina chased after them.


	6. Sabrina is a woman

**She can kill with a smile**

**She wound with her eyes**

**She can ruin your faith with her casual lies**

"Nice hair Sabrina" I smirked at her. Sabrina's hair was standing straight up and was bright purple.

She sent me a glare. If looks could kill I'd be nothing but a pile of ashes on the living room floor.

**She's only revels what she wants you to see**

She glared at me from the stove.

"Shut it Fairy-boy, or you won't get any of the cookies I'm making."

"Wait, you can bake?"

"Yes" She replied annoyed.

"I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She said placing a plate of cookies in front of me.

**She hides like a child**

**But she's always a woman to me**

**She can lead you to love**

**But she can take you or leave you**

**She can ask for the truth**

**But she'll never believe you**

"Did you steal my makeup Fairy-boy?"

I turned to look at Sabrina.

"No, why? Did you lose it again?" I smirked at her.

"I know it was you Puck, just tell me the truth!"

"I did not steal your pitiful makeup."

"I don't believe you! She called out, while leaving the kitchen.

I turned to see Daphne laughing madly. I guess she was the one who stole the makeup.

**She'll take what you give her as long as it's free**

"Here" I said placing my jacket over her.

"Are you going to make me pay later with a prank?" she asked casually.

"Uh, no"

"Then thanks." Sabrina smiled up at me.

**Yeah she steals like a thief**

"You stole that from your sister?" I asked, staring at the key in amazement.

"I had too." she said guilty.

**But she's always a woman to me**

**Ohhhh she takes care of herself **

**She can wait if she wants**

**She's ahead of her time**

"You went through all that?"

"And much more" She sighed and then gave a little grim laugh. "I'm an adult in a teenager's body."

**Ohhhhhh and she never gives out**

**And she never gives in**

**She just changes her mind**

"Yay! I finally convinced you!" Daphne squealed.

"No, i just changed my mind about liking Puck."

I smiled from the other side of the door. Glad that i had stopped to eavesdrop.

**And she'll promise you more than the garden of Eden**

Could you get this thing off me?" said Sabrina

"It's going to cost you"

"What?"

"Seven million dollars"

"Where am i going to get Seven million dollars? I'm 11!"

The jabberwocky roared in her face.

"Fine!"

**And she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding**

**But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be**

"PUCK!"

I grinned, "Yes?"

"What did you do to my room?"

"A stink bomb, some of my best work."

"More like worst!"

**Blame it all on yourself because she's always a woman to me**

**Ohhhh she takes care of herself **

**She can wait if she wants**

**She's ahead of her time**

**Ohhhhhh and she never gives out**

**And she never gives in**

**She just changes her mind**

**She's frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel**

"I made you breakfast."

"Thanks, i see that you finally seen that your proper place is in the kitchen."

"Oh shut up and eat Fairy-boy."

**But she can do as she pleases**

**She's nobody's fool**

"Do you mistake me for a fool?"

Nottingham glared as my beautiful, brave Sabrina unsheathed her sword.

**And she can't be convicted**

**She's earned her degree**

**And the most she will do is throw shadows at you**

**But she's always a woman to me**

She's always a woman to me


	7. AN SORRY!

**a/n: So i would just like to say now that not all these chapters are connected. I really like writing the being of Puckabrina! So some are just one-shots. Also someone asked if these are real songs, yes they are, so i don't own any of these songs. And Chapter 6 was Puck's flashback as he listen's to this song, soon i'll do Sabrina's. Here is a list of the songs,**

**Chapter 1:**

**Call me irresposiable by Michcal buble, and yes i can't spell.**

**Chapter 2: **

**Perfect 2 by Autum i think**

**Chapter 3:**

**True love by Pink**

**Chapter 4: **

**7 things by Miley Cirus**

**Chapter 5:**

**Heart Attack by Demi Lovato **

**Catch me by Demi Lovato**

**Chapter 6:**

**She's always a Woman by Billy Joel**

**Thanks!**

**Pearlfire**

**P.s. I also forgot to say i don't own the sisters grimm, But i wish i did. :(**


	8. No broken-hearted girl

**You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could have been  
But still you live inside of me,  
So tell me how is that?**

How Puck? I thought as I stared at my now green hair. How did you, with all your pranks and insults, manage to get me to fall for you?

**You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I love to not forgive**

"Please? I'm sorry."

I studied fairy-boy's face for a long time before replying,

"Fine pus-face I forgive you."

**And though you break my heart,  
You're the only one**

"Leave me alone Parker! For the last time I will not go out with you!"

"Why not? What is so horrible about me? Is it another guy?" He asked angrily.

My eyes betrayed me by glancing down at the field where Puck was trying out for football. Parker followed my gaze and snorted.

"Puck? Really? That stupid Peter-pan wannabe?"

Within seconds I had him pinned to the ground.

"Puck is worth ten of scum like you." I growled.**  
And though there are times when I hate you  
'Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face**

I ran from the living room where me and Puck had been fighting. The insults that had been yelled still ringing in my ears and my tears threatening to burst.

**And even now, while I hate you,  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day  
**I picked up my bag for the tenth time and once again made to run away. It would be so easy. I was 16 after all; I had a driver's license and was perfectly able to take care of myself. I could run and never have to see Puck again. I sighed and put down my backpack, knowing I could never leave.**  
I don't wanna be without you, babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part**

"Please Puck?"

My head lowered so he couldn't see my face.

He sighed. "I guess I'm not leaving then."

**I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no**

Daphne squealed.

"So you do love him! I knew it!"

I groaned, "As if! Like I would ever want to love him!"

**I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl**

"Why don't you just tell Puck you love him?" Red asked confused.

"I'd rather him not know than have him break my trust." I sighed.**  
I'm no broken-hearted girl  
There's something that I feel I need to say  
But up til' now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I wanna put this out**

"You are the worst person ever!" I yelled while trying to beat Puck to a pulp.

"Thank you for putting that out there Grimm! That's the nicest thing I've heard in a long time!"

**You say you've got the most respect for me  
But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me**

"Just once Sabrina, give me a chance!" Parker begged.

"No, I'm not ready."

"You mean you're still waiting for Puck." He spat.

I said nothing.

"He doesn't deserve someone like you." Parker replied to my silence while turning and walking away.

**And still, you're in my heart  
But you're the only one  
And yes, there are times when I hate you,  
But I don't complain  
'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away**

"Why don't you just yell at Puck to go back to the forest or something if you're so sick of his Pranks?" Tinkerbelle asked confused.

I bit my lip and replied, "Cause he might actually leave."**  
Oh, but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day  
I don't wanna be without you, babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part**

"Sometimes I just feel like a book character." I admitted.

"Considering you live in a town filled with book characters, it's not that crazy." Puck replied.

I continued, "If I am a book character I must play the girl who everyone breaks her trust. It's like a field day!" I sighed.**  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no**

"You know you love me Grimm! Just admit it!" Puck taunted.

"As if!" I lied between my teeth, "In what universe would I ever want to love you!"

**I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
**"I hate this! I screamed into my pillow, "I hate my stupid heart!"

**Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh**

I never thought I'd live in a town filled with fairy-tale creatures, I wrote in my Grimm Journal, and I never thought I'd love it. **  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah  
Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away, away with you..., yeah, yeah, yeah  
**"Come on Puck, Please?"

"Fine" He sighed and grabbed my waist, his huge fairy wings flying us high into the sky.  
**I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without my baby  
I don't wanna play that part**

"Who hurt you?" Puck demanded as soon as he saw my face.

"No one Puck, I can handle it, I'm strong."

"Yeah, but everyone has to be weak sometimes."

"I don't wanna be weak though." I replied softly.

**I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl**

No broken-hearted girl

No Broken hearted girl


	9. A Date?

PPOV

I did not go home as I had told the others but instead flew off to the blue diner. We hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and I was starving, plus Sabrina might be hungry too. I wasn't really sure how to act around her now, I mean how do you act around a girl you've pranked and insulted for 5 years and you've only started dating for a little less than 24 hours?

Midflight Sabrina woke up and looked around confusedly before figuring out where she was.

"Where are we going Puck?"

"I figured you'd be hungry snotface."

She sighed, "Only you could say something that nice and accompany it with an insult."

"You know I'm not good with," I gave a fake shudder, "Pet names."

She laughed.

"Me neither Pus-face."

"Bubble-brain."

"Gasbag."

"Captain Doodieface."

I touched down and put her on the ground so she could walk. We headed into the restaurant.

"Freak-baby."

"Stink-pot."

"You guys at it again?"Farah sighed as she seated us.

"You could say that." I grinned.

"Dogface! Beat that!"

"Bubble-brain?"

"You already did that one."

"I'll leave you two with menus then." Farah placed then on the table and walked off.

"So waddya wanna eat, bug-eyes?"

"Good one!" She grinned at me, "I was thinking of getting a hot dog. What about you? Pink-wings?"

"I think I'll go for the same, booger head."

"That was fast Brontosaurus-brain"

"Brontosaurus-brain? How is that an insult?"

"The Brontosaurus had a brain the size of a pea. I just called you pea-brain."

"Only you, Grimm, Only you could make me learn while insulting me." I laughed.

"I swear I just said the same thing not 5 minutes ago."

"Well not the exact same, I was being nice. You on the other hand were causing me to have an allergic reaction by forcing me to learn."

"You are not having an allergic reaction."

"Are too!" I raised my arm to show her the little bumps that had risen on my skin; I knew she would have great satisfaction in pointing out that they were just goose-bumps and giving me some little known fact about them.

"Those are just goose bumps idiot, in Hawaii they call it chicken-skin."

"Who calls what chicken-skin?" Farah asked, still chewing her never gone gum.

"Oh the Hawaiians call goose-bumps chicken skin." Sabrina replied, "We decided on our food."

"Great sugar, what are yah gonna eat?"

"A root beer, a hot dog and some blueberry cobbler for dessert."

"And you Honey?" Farah asked turning to me.

"Same."

"Alrighty I'll be right back with your order." She walked off again leaving me and Sabrina alone.

"Sooooooo," Sabrina said.

"Sooooooo," I responded.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"We could, I dunno," I glanced around the restaurant and my eye landed on the old fashion jukebox, "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, somewhere,"

I pulled her in front of the jukebox and she seemed to suddenly understand.

"No, I'm not dancing!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" I pulled a quarter out my pocket and put it in the slot. "Now I think we should do this song." I pressed a button and music filled the restaurant.

**Girl, you really got me goin'**

"I'm not dancing!"

"Come on Sabrina, Please?" I started dancing in front of her.**  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'**

She seemed to be fighting laughter, "Fine Fairy-boy, but if anyone see's me your dead,"

"The diner's empty, I'm willing to risk it," **  
Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night**

**Yeah, you really got me now**  
**You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now**  
**Oh yeah, you really got me now**  
**You got me so I can't sleep at night**

Sabrina started singing along and I joined.**  
You really got me  
You really got me  
You really got me**

**See, don't ever set me free**  
**I always wanna be by your side**  
**Girl, you really got me now**  
**You got me so I can't sleep at night**

**Yeah, you really got me now**  
**You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now**  
**Oh yeah, you really got me now**  
**You got me so I can't sleep at night**

**You really got me**  
**You really got me**  
**You really got me**  
**Oh no**

**See, don't ever set me free**  
**I always wanna be by your side**  
**Girl, you really got me now**  
**You got me so I can't sleep at night**

**Yeah, you really got me now**  
**You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now**  
**Oh yeah, you really got me now**  
**You got me so I can't sleep at night**

**You really got me**  
**You really got me**  
**You really got me**

**"**I get to pick the next song!" She cried turning to the jukebox with her own quarter.

"Which song are you going to pick?"

"Guess." She teased as she put in her quarter.

**See the way he walks down the street  
Watch the way he shuffles his feet  
My, he holds his head up high  
When he goes walking by  
He's my guy**

**When he holds my hand, I'm so proud**  
**'Cause he's not just one of the crowd**  
**Why is he always the one**  
**To try the things they've never done?**  
**And just because of that, they say:**

**"He's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good**  
**He's a rebel 'cause he never ever does what he should"**  
**But just because he doesn't do what everybody else does,**  
**That's no reason why I can't give him all my love**  
**He's always good to me,**  
**Always treats me tenderly**  
**'Cause he's not a rebel, no no no**  
**He's not a rebel, no no no, to me**

"Does this song remind me of someone? Or is it just me?" I teased.

She colored slightly, "That's why I picked the song Fart-breath."

**If they don't like him that way,  
They won't like me, I'm sure, today  
And I'll be standing right by his side when they say:**

**"He's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good**  
**He's a rebel 'cause he never ever does what he should"**  
**But just because he doesn't do what everybody else does,**  
**That's no reason why we can't share love**  
**He's always good to me**  
**Good to him, I try to be**  
**'Cause he's not a rebel, no no no**  
**He's not a rebel, no no no, to me**  
**Oh! (He's not a rebel, no no no)**

**He's not a rebel, no no no**  
**(repeat and fade out)**

We found our faces inches apart,

"So, am I a rebel?" I asked softly.

"Not to me," She replied equally soft before lightly pressing her lips to mine.

"Ahem, Yawl's foods ready." Came a voice behind us. Sabrina and I jumped apart as if by electric shock.

"Uh, yah thanks Farah." Sabrina's face was completely red as I'm sure mine was. We walked back over to our table and quietly started eating.

SPOV

Puck and I started eating, before I broke the silence.

"If she tells Dad you're going to be dead."

"I laugh in the face of Danger! Ha, Ha, Ha!"

I chuckled. "Yes, but do you laugh in the face of Hen-Hen?"

"More like quietly snicker behind his back." He replied and I laughed again. We finished eating and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To go pay." I replied.

"I'm going to pay," He said quickly.

"Come on Puck, seriously? We are not going to do the old fight over who pays are we?"

"No, because you're going to let me pay."

"But that would make it a date," I replied leaning down.

"Maybe that's what I want it to be."

"Fine Fairy-boy, I'll go use the bathroom then." I slipped away but when I was out of his sight I went into the kitchen to find Farah.

"Hey Farah, I gotta pay for the meal."

"K sugar, you total comes to $8.67."

I pulled a ten out of my wallet and gave it to her,

"Keep the change." I said turning away.

"Wait Honey, you gotta tell me something first."

"What's that?"

"Why you and a certain Flying boy were kissing."

"You can't tell anyone" I took a deep breath, "Me and Puck are dating."

"Whoop Whoop! Finally Sugar! I won't tell anyone."

I smiled at her before heading back to the table.

"You took a while." Puck remarked when he saw me.

"Really? Come on, let's head out,"

"But I gotta pay."

"Not a problem."

"You paid didn't you?"

I smirked, "They don't call me queen of sneaks for nothing."

He sighed and stood up, "What am I going to do with you?"

I grinned and followed him out, letting my wings unfurl as I did so.

"Where do you wanna head now?" I asked as we flew.

"I dunno, I don't want to go back to the house yet."

"Let's go to the dollar store, I need more shampoo." I decided and we changed course and within minutes we were there.

I went over to the shampoo isle and Puck followed. I grabbed my usual and headed over to the checkout before something caught my eye. It was a photo booth.

"Come on Puck!" I dragged him in. "I want a picture of us not fighting."

He just grinned at me, "Your turning into Daphne."

"Kissing annoying Fairy-boys can do that to me," I replied putting in the dollar the machine needed.

3 minutes later I had 10 pictures.

"Look at that one!" Puck laughed pointing to the one where we had made faces; we both had our eyes crossed and our tongues sticking out.

"I like this one," I replied, holding up the one where we were both just smiling and Puck had his hand around my waist.

Puck seemed to be struck with a sudden idea, "Be right back! Go buy your shampoo,"

"Ok?" By the time I had bought the shampoo he was back and buying a slightly large brass locket.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked confused.

"For the pictures stinky." He replied. As we walked out he took the two pictures we had liked and put them in either door of the locket. He then paced the locket to me.

I smiled at him as I put it on, "Thanks Freak-baby."

"No problem Grimm," He grinned. "I'll just add it to your tab."

**a/n: So this is a chapter from my other fanfic, Too Predictable. I Do have other chapters prepared and writen down! the probalm is i dont have time to type them up. So i will update again soon. **

**Pearlfire**


End file.
